


kyuwook | do i even want to know?

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [39]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "Do I even want to know?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	kyuwook | do i even want to know?

Whether they'll admit it or not,  _every_  member of Super Junior has baby fever.

It all starts during their monthly all-member meeting when Sungmin casually mentions that Saeun is pregnant. They're talking about future schedules and Sungmin votes to change the date of Siwon's birthday celebration because he's taking Saeun to the neonatologist.

Zhou Mi realizes it first. "The neonatologist, you mean she's..."

Sungmin nods. Half the band jumps up to congratulate him; the other half are still confused.

"What's a neonatologist?" Donghae asks.

"You know, it's the doctor that helps a woman through her pregnancy," Siwon explains.

"What does Saeun need that? She's not--oh!" Donghae exclaims. "You're going to be a dad!"

Somebody breaks out the champagne and they start to celebrate. Everyone asks questions at once and everyone talks over each other. 

"When will the baby be born?"  
"Have you thought of names yet?"  
"Is it a boy or a girl?"  
"Are you naming it after me?"  
"Shut up, Heechul."

*

It's a quiet night at the dorm. Most of the members have schedules, but Kyuhyun is partway through a Starcraft campaign. He doesn't even notice when Ryewook lets himself in. He hunts through their cabinets until he finds what he's looking for: a giant pad of paper and a box of markers. He sits down at the table opposite Kyuhyun and starts scribbling away.

A good while later, Kyuhyun finishes his game and takes his headphones off. He stretches and yawns, scratching at his stomach. He notices Ryeowook and momentarily freaks out. "When did you get here?"

Ryeowook checks his phone. "Thirty minutes ago?"

Kyuhyun peers over his laptop to peek at Ryeowook's art project. He sees a large diagram with what looks to be all of the members' names written across the top. A web of lines connect the different names with little notes scribbled along the connections. "Do I even want to know?"

He finds his name and follows the lines. "Kyuhyun to... Are you  _shipping_  us?"

Ryeowook covers the paper and shoos him away.

*

When the rest of the members come back, Ryeowook can't hide the paper any longer. Kangin pulls him out of his chair and makes him explain.

"Since Sungmin is going to have a baby--"

" _Saeun_  is going to have a baby," Henry corrects. "Do we need to have another anatomy lesson?" he asks with a sigh.

"Let him finish!" Eunhyuk exclaims.

Once the members quiet down, Ryeowook continues. "Like I was saying, since  _Saeun_  is going to have a baby, we need to start planning marriages now so there won't be arguments later."

"Marriages? What are you talking about?" Leeteuk asks. He eyes the sheet of paper. "Woah now, I like Kangin, but I don't  _like_  Kangin."

"You have me marrying  _Leeteuk_? No offense, but I want babies. And last time I checked, Leeteuk doesn't have a uterus."

"You checked?" Heechul says cackling.

"Someone punch him," Kangin orders. He's still holding Ryeowook.

"Not  _us_ ," Ryeowook says. "Though I do have some suggestions if we're going to optimize the gene pool. Siwon, I hope you're planning on having a lot of kids."

"He doesn't believe in birth control!" Yesung supplies helpfully.

"But he's probably so bad in bed that it doesn't matter," Kyuhyun adds. Siwon somehow finds that endearing and hugs him.

"Wait," Sungmin looks at the schematic. "You're already shipping our  _children?_ "

There's a commotion as everyone tries to peek at the diagram at once. They soon realize that Ryeowook has shipped his kids with the kids of every member. "I wanted a mini Super Junior," he explains sheepishly.

Zhou Mi pats him patronizingly on the shoulder. "If you want your wife to birth 15 children, I don't think you'll ever get married."

"Wait, I want my children to marry Eunhyuk's children," Donghae says. 

"But then they'll be ugly," Shindong says.

"I want my children to marry Siwon," Heechul says. Siwon lights up until Heechul adds, "because he's rich."

*

They all show up to a rehearsal for the next SMTOWN show completely exhausted. Some of the girls from SNSD inquire as to why  _all_  of them have panda eyes when they're about to have a comeback.

"Guy stuff. You don't want to know," Kyuhyun explains to one of them.

"Okay, but wouldn't their kids be  _perfect_?" he hears Ryeowook whisper.

Kyuhyun decides to destroy the schematic before someone else gets wind of it. But when his phone starts vibrating in his pocket, he realizes it's too late.

Heechul posted it on insta.


End file.
